


Ice Cream for Warm Hearts

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [6]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Connor Murphy Has a Crush on Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen References, Evan Hansen Has a Crush on Connor Murphy, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Ice Cream, M/M, Nice Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Sick Character, Sick Evan Hansen, Sickfic, This Is STUPID, sick evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: Evan gets his tonsils removed and can’t talk. A perfect time for Connor to admit his feelings. Right???





	Ice Cream for Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost a crack fic holy crap

You just got your tonsils removed so I showed up with ten pints of ice cream and this might be bad timing but you should know ive had a crush on you for years sHHH DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK." 

********

"Okay Evan, I gotta go to class. I won't be back until midnight so I _may_ not be able to say goodnight but I saved some Domino's leftovers for ya in the fridge, "Heidi chirped. "I know I'm supposed to watch over you after you get your tonsils removed _but_ I left a pamphlet on the counter and I figure you're old enough. Sounds good? Okay, bye sweetie!" With that, she hung up the phone.

Evan let out a soft huff. What was the point of calling if he couldn't even talk? He reached over to the counter next to him, took one glance at the front page, then tossed it aside. Then he walked over to the couch and flopped down to watch TV.

Evan had recently gotten his tonsils removed. It was quite a surprise actually. He didn't even know he had to get them removed, but what started out as a sore throat apparently evolved into tonsillitis. It _did_ make sense when they told him though, because after a year with about 7 or more cases of strep throat, he wasn't surprised that there was a problem. And believe him, it sucked ass. 

A recently painful day at school had him moaning and groaning in pain, his friends had to take him to the office since the teacher was getting real worried that Evan was crying in class more than the usual amount.

So now he was here 3 days later with a major sore throat, jaw pain, and no tonsils. Fun.

About two or so episodes in to his Camp Camp binge, there was a knock on the door. Evan pouted and picked himself up to lazily walk to the door. The wood swung open to reveal a certain curly boy trying to balance ten pints of ice cream in his arms. "Hi Ev!"

Evan chuckled. He put his hands forward and signed, _"Need help, Con?_ "

Connor blushed. "Heh, i think I'll be fine. If you could hold the door though that'd be great," he tried to shrug, but ended up dropping the cookies and cream. "Shit!"

The shorter teen smiled while picking up the container, then held the door open for his flustered best friend to enter. Once he had set everything down clumsily on the kitchen table, he spoke, "So how did the tonsillectomy go?"

 _"Fine. Kinda painful afterwards..."_ he signed. _"My throat hurts like crazy."_

Connor nodded, and reached behind him to grab the pint of cookie dough. "Well, that's what this is for isn't it?" He set it down and walked over to the kitchen for 2 spoons. "Where's your mom?"

_"At work, again..."_

"Oof, I'm sorry," Connor frowned. "But hey. Who can be upset over irresponsible parents when they have ice cream, huh?" he chimed in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Shall we?"

Evan rolled his eyes and grinned, _"You know me so well..."_

Connor smirked, and the two sat themselves down onto the couch while Evan started to set up the flip through the channels. The longer haired teen blushed, one: for not knowing how the TV worked, and two: because he may or may not have had a huge crush on the tree boy since they first met.

He felt safe with Evan. They started emailing a week or so after they first met in the computer lab, and ever since then Connor kept getting better everyday. He went out of the house, he started eating, and he made a couple new friends too. Even with his sister.

And speaking of eating again, Connor _loved_ ice cream. So much that they went to their favorite store, A'La Mode every couple weeks with Alana, Jared, and Zoe as a tradition.

Anyways, after a pint or two of frozen deliciousness, the two decided to watch a movie. However, they couldn't decide what to watch, which ended up in their current silent arguemt over ASL.

 _"HEATHERS!"_ Evan signed violently.

 _"NEWSIES!_ " Connor signed back. 

" _HEATHERS_!"

" _NEWSIES_!"

Then Evan pulled his phone out and typed rapidly before looking up and glaring. Connor stared at him in confusion before a notification popped up on his phone:

_Evan: BUT WINOWNA RIDER  
_

Connor frowned, then pulled out his phone and watched Evan roll his eyes at the response. He stuck his nose in the air with pride.

_Connor: JEREMY JORDAN_

The blonde let out what would have been a groan if he could talk, and started typing once again. 

_Evan: HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEARTHERS HEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEARTHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_ _HEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERSHEATHERS_

Connor's eyes widened and he burst out in laughter, putting his head in his hands.

Evan's intense demeanor disappeared and he beamed hearing Connor's laugh. Suddenly, having a mischievous idea, he texted: 

_Evan: You should smile more :)_

Connor stared at it in confusion before he was pinned on the couch with Evan's fingers on his sides. He squealed and then broke out in laughter as Evan started tickling him. He flailed and squirmed around desperately to escape it. This went on for a couple minutes before he tickling stopped and he got a chance to catch his breath.

Practically gasping for air, Connor looked up and saw Evan silently giggled. Brushing his hair out of his face, he signed, _"You're the fucking worst."_

 _"I know. Couldn't help it,"_ Evan shrugged.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said out loud. "Heathers it is."

Evan clapped his hands to try and show his excitement before plopping himself down on the couch right next to his friend. Connor blushed immediately, reaching for the remote to hide the fact that he was red as a tomato.

They turned the movie on from Netflix and started watching silently. Connor had gotten up to grab some mint chip and the two ate silently.

Half an hour or so in to the movie, Evan perked up and checked the time. Connor asked, "What is it?"

Evan signed, _"It's time for me to take my meds. Can you go get them? They're on the kitchen counter."_

Connor nodded, getting up and grabbing the pills.

Connor wasn't really paying any attention to the movie. He was more so focused on how the hell he was going to tell Evan Hansen that he liked him. He had been planning this for a really long time, writing out the email over and over again, but in the end he'd always find himself pressing the backspace.

He couldn't wait any longer.

"Evan?" He started. The other pressed a button on the TV to make the movie pause and looked over curiously. 

He swallowed nervously. "There's... I'm... I want to say something- actually, hold on just a second."

Connor got up from his seat and grabbed the vanilla bean and handed it to Evan. Confused but pleased, he started to eat, ready to listen.

Connor took a deep breath. "This might be bad timing, but Evan, there's something I want to tell you. I'm aware of the situation we're in right now but you should know that I've had a crush on you for years and wanted to tell you for some time." Connor states as calmly as he could.

Evan let out some sort of shrieking noise, choking on his ice cream, not long before turning completely red with wide eyes. Connor saw this as a sign to continue. "Okay. Now I know this is sudden and all, but I assure you- _SH! DON'T SAY ANYTHING YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK._ I assure you that I have thought out the complications this might bring on our current relationship and I understand that you may not agree with it. But I have pondered this quite a while and I think- _SHH!_ I really believe we can be good together."

As he finished, Evan started digging around the couch before he found his cell phone. He opened his messages app and typed thus.

_Evan: SKSKSKDKDKSDHWJHDFGJWSVXDJXDUYWDTXWSXSVKXSX TY_

_Evan: WHAT IN TGE HEVKWAS THAT_

Connor looked up. "Do you mean this as a _good_ thing or..."

_Evan: WHY CONNOR HECKINB WFY_

_Evan: TGATS WAS SI CUTW_

_Connor: what_

_Evan: THAT WAS SO CUTE WTFRICK_

He looked up from his phone and blushed, seeing Evan do the same before him. "It, uh... It was? Really?" Evan nodded. 

_Evan: YES_

_Evan: to be honest, ive actually liked you for a really long time too._

"Really?"

_Evan: Connor, I feel the same way about you._

Connor beamed so brightly it almost looked like it hurt. "Well... In that case... Evan Hansen, will you go out with me?"

_Evan: I love you Connor, but this was the absolute worst timing ever. I'm sorry_

_Evan: but yes, of course ill go out with you, are you kidding me?_

"Really! Thank you thank you, thank you!!" He bounced up and down. Making a quick decision, he bounded up to the currently mite boy and smashed his lips into his cheek. "Mwah! Thank you! I'm gonna go buy more ice cream!!!

Evan let out a silent chuckle and rolled his eyes as his friend- maybe boyfriend ran out the door.

 


End file.
